Kingdom Hearts 3: Ultimate Trinity
by Final Destin8ion
Summary: With his inner Nobody and Heartless fighting, Sora’s condition is getting worse. But when Riku and Kairi try to go find a cure, Sora comes with. Will he survive his latest quest? Redone, this is a different story under the same title.
1. Chapter 1

**With his inner Nobody and Heartless fighting, Sora's condition is getting worse. But when Riku and Kairi try to go find a cure, Sora comes with. Will he survive his latest quest?**

**Chapter 1**

Kairi smiled as she watched Sora and Riku clash Keyblades. By now, their friends, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka had gone home. Kairi was bought out of her thoughts when she heard Riku shout Sora's name. The brunette had collapsed.

"Sora!?" She squeaked while helping Riku ease the now awake Sora back onto his feet. Kairi had a worried expression on her face, one she had been wearing a lot lately. Ever since the three had arrived back on the Islands from The Castle That Never Was, Sora had been getting weaker, physically and Riku stated that his heart was weakening too.

"I'm fine." Sora said trying to maintain his balance. It was hard enough to do without worrying about Kairi's nervous glance. Riku's Keyblade disappeared, as did Sora.

"No, you're not okay. People who are okay don't just randomly collapse." Riku stated bluntly. Sora half-glared at him.

"Don't worry about it." Sora said in another lame attempt to get his friends to stop worrying. Sora hated it when people worried over him.

"Riku's right Sora…" Kairi said.

"Well what exactly do you want to do about it?" Sora asked, agitated.

"We could always see Mickey." Riku suggested semi-sarcastically.

"Would you guys stop worrying if we did?" Sora asked. Kairi and Riku looked at each other. They didn't want to stop worrying. Together, they looked at Sora and shook their heads.

"Sora, let's go." Riku said grabbing Sora's wrist. The brunette hopelessly struggled against Riku's wrist. Normally this would have made things difficult, but Sora's condition made things smooth sailing.

"There's nobody around Riku." Kairi after glancing around the secret spot. Riku nodded and took in a deep breath. Sora, who was still arguing and struggling finally broke free from Riku's grasp. However, just as he got free, a dark portal appeared and Kairi pushed him in after Riku. The redhead quickly followed. The portal then closed behind them.

"Do you always just kidnap people into a chasm of darkness with no possible escape?" Sora asked sarcastically. Riku ignored him. Sora had been complaining for the past ten minutes. Finally, Riku stopped and took another deep breath.

"We're here." The silver-haired teen said as another dark portal. Once again, Kairi had to push the stubborn Sora through the portal and then follow herself. The three wound up in Disney Castle's throne room, where King Mickey was talking to Donald and Goofy. The king then looked up.

"R-Riku?!" He said incredulously. Riku smiled slightly while Donald and Goofy charged towards Sora. Kairi then stopped them.

"Hey, what did you that for?!" Donald demanded. He then noticed the sheepish smile Sora wore. He also noticed that Sora seemed a lot paler.

"Hey guys." Sora said with a small wave.

"Gawrsh, what happened to you?" Goofy asked. Sora shrugged.

"Just a little sick." Sora said. Kairi glared at him.

"Don't underestimate the problem!" She said sharply. Sora winced slightly and nodded.

"I think something's going on with his heart, but I can't tell-" Riku stopped when he heard everybody shout Sora's name. Seconds before he hit the ground, Sora did a one-handed backflip. When he came up, he wasn't Sora. The intense blue eyes were the same, but his hair was now blond. The boy stumbled a bit.

"Wh-what happened?" Even the boy's voice was off. Riku's head then snapped up.

"It's you!" Riku said pointing accusingly. Two Keyblades appeared in Roxas' hands.

"Wanna try again?" He asked cockily. Riku scoffed.

"Maybe Sora's too stubborn to admit it, but you know you couldn't even take on a couple of Shadows without getting tired." Riku said. Roxas glared at him and then smiled. _'Man, Axel would be so proud._ The blond though.

"That wasn't very nice. Why would I give any information to an asshole like you?" Roxas asked the same cockiness increasing.

"Dude, your bluffs suck. Just tell us what's going on." Riku said. Roxas sighed, feeling a lot like Demyx at the moment.

"Fine. I'll tell you. What do you think happens when three beings want to share a heart? And to make it harder, what do you think happens when one of those beings is a Heartless and the other is a Nobody?" Roxas inquired.

"All three beings fight over the heart." Mickey guessed. Roxas shook his head and then held up three fingers. He then brought down his pointer finger.

"The heart stops working?" Kairi asked. This time, Roxas' ring finger went down. His middle finger was pointing in Riku's direction. Riku rolled his eyes.

"Morons." Roxas said.

"Hey! Don't insult the king." Donald quacked, preparing his staff. Roxas glared at him, causing both Donald and Goofy to shy back.

"What happens is the Nobody and the Heartless fight over the heart while the original owner feels two tugs on his heart, basically tearing it in half." Roxas explained.

"Then why can't you just stop fighting with the Heartless?" Queen Minnie asked. Roxas rolled his eyes.

"Well, if you'd prefer, I could just let the Heartless take over the heart." Roxas said sarcastically. Donald and Goofy glared and Roxas glared back.

"What's your problem?!" Kairi asked, far beyond annoyed.

"Why don't you try being trapped in a body that's equally yours fighting a Heartless for a few months?" Roxas said. His voice sounded calm, but stern, almost like a father scolding a young child.

"W-"

"Or better yet, why don't you just ask Namine how it feels?!" Roxas snapped. Kairi looked to the ground while Roxas turned back to the others, who were glaring at him. The blond then looked at his hand. _'Dammit.'_ Roxas thought as he lied down on the ground.

"What are you doing?" Riku asked. There was a flash and suddenly Roxas was gone, with Sora lying in his place.

"Whoa, did I just pass out or something?" The brunette asked.

"Or something. Nearly everyone in the room replied. Sora blinked and then sat up.

"So what's up? Did you guys figure anything out?" Sora was surprised to get any answer, let alone the one he got.

"You have to go to see King Arthur. He should be able to help you." King Mickey said. Everybody looked at him.

"You're telling us to go see another king?" Kairi asked suspiciously.

"Well, King Arthur is really good when it comes to the heart. He was barely second the Ansem the Wise, and he probably surpassed him when Ansem got banished." King Mickey replied. Riku nodded while opening a portal…or at least, attempted to.

"What the-what's going on?" Riku asked.

"Sorry, we completely sealed off any type of way through the darkness. How you got here is strange enough, but it's quite impossible for you to leave that way." Minnie explained. Riku sighed.

"Yahoo! Gummi Ship!!" Sora said loudly while turning around. A lightning bolt stopped him from moving.

"Hold on there mister. There's no way you're driving a Gummi Ship in your condition." Donald said. Sora frowned.

"Come on you guys, pleeeeaaaaaaassssssseeeeeeeee!?" Sora begged. Kairi rolled her eyes.

"Sora, that worked when you were like, five. You are now fifteen." The redhead said with a smile.

"Well, I guess we could all take my ship. King Arthur and I have to re-establish our treaty anyway." King Mickey said.

"So…um…Your Majesty, how old is the treaty between Disneyland and Camelot?" Kairi asked. Currently; Riku, Sora, Goofy, Donald, Mickey, and herself were crammed inside of the King's Gummi Ship.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe about a hundred years or so."

"Wow, so will this be your and King Arthur's first meeting?"

"Whadya mean?" King Mickey asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Well, you weren't born when the treaty was made and I doubt that Arthur was either, so…" Kairi stopped when she noticed Mickey laughing.

"What's so funny?" Sora asked, sitting beside Donald's pilot seat and taking a break from his begging to drive.

"Actually, I'm the one who established the treaty. Sure I was still kinda young-"

"But that would mean you've been King for over a hundred years!" Riku said loudly. Mickey laughed again.

"Hey look at that world right there, it's all covered it darkness." Goofy exclaimed. Everybody looked out Goofy's window to see a futuristic looking world covered by a dark purple fog. Riku stepped back.

"Defiantly Heartless." He said.

"Well, we can't just leave them. We have to help." Sora said. Mickey and Riku looked at each other and sighed.

"Go ahead and land the ship Donald." The king said. With a nod, the duck proceeded to follow orders. There was a sudden explosion that sent the ship backwards.

"We're being hit!" Chip shouted.

"Yeah, but it's not a Heartless ship or a Nobody ship." Dale continued. Then the monitor blinked off. When it came back on, there was a man in a futuristic white and green uniform was looking at the crew.

"You are in a restricted landing zone. Go away." The man said. King Mickey was about spurt some kingly details about something when Sora butted in.

"We're here to help with your problem." The brunette said loudly. The man looked at Sora, startled.

"What problem?" He asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**With his inner Nobody and Heartless fighting, Sora's condition is getting worse. But when Riku and Kairi try to go find a cure, Sora comes with. Will he survive his latest quest?**

**Chapter 2**

"You're having trouble with a bunch of little black things with glowing yellow eyes, right?" Sora asked. The man looked even more troubled by this, but nodded anyway.

"Continue."

"Well, they're called Heartless and we exterminate them. Free of charge, out of the goodness of our hearts. No strings attached." Sora sounded more like he was trying to sell something, but the man looked convinced.

"Well, I am Buzz Lightyear of Star Command. I will now escort you to our base. Please follow me." The man said. The monitor blinked off and Buzz started up his ship. The people inside of Mickey's ship looked at each other and then nodded.

"Here we go again, off to save the worlds!" Sora exclaimed. He then began coughing. Warily, Donald followed Buzz.

"So, these guys think they can help with our little issue, huh?" A person said to Buzz. The man was dark-skinned, like Wakka, and had a white beard.

"Yes, sir. And I believe we can trust them." Buzz replied. The man, who Mickey's group assumed was Buzz's superior, was about to say something, when a voice appeared.

"Commander Nebula, we are under attack…again." It was a female voice and it sounded annoyed by the news.

"Buzz. Get them fitted and out there, immediately." The Master Sergeant.

The spacesuits felt weird on Sora, but what surprised him was the fact that they had duck-shaped suits and suits for miniatures like Mickey.

"OK fellas, let's split up." Before Mickey could continue, Kairi grabbed Sora and Riku's wrists possessively.

"Let's go guys." The redhead said, obviously not wanting to be ditched by her friends again. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy blinked.

"Ok then, I guess you're with me." Mickey said. Nodding, Donald and Goofy ran after their king. Meanwhile, Kairi's group had managed about a foot and a half before Heartless began popping up. The three summoned their Keyblades. (**_FYI: because Mickey has Kingdom Key, Sora's using Ultima_**).

"Damn. We're going to get nowhere with three Keyblades on us." Riku said.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"The Heartless want to take out the Keyblades, which means they're going to come after us." Riku said as he raised his Keyblade. Sora wrapped both hands around while Kairi struck a fencing pose. There was a silence.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Sora asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good idea to take fencing lessons after you saved me from Hollow Bastion." The redhead replied. Sora fought to hold in a laugh and then turned to the Heartless, which Riku was already slaying. Sora slashed a few and then began to take out a few more. Kairi, much to the boys' surprise, was actually holding her own against the Heartless. Sora stopped.

"Fencing still's a loser sport!" The brunette shouted before going back to slaying Heartless. Kairi smiled at the inside joke. Back when they were little, she and Sora would constantly argue about random sports and their status as sports.

"So you admit it's a sport?" Kairi asked as pierced a Heartless. By now, Knights were beginning to join the Shadows.

"No!" Sora said. Suddenly, the brunette collapsed. Without hesitation, Riku appeared beside him, creating a Dark Shield to block an oncoming attack.

"Geez, Sora." Riku said. Sora attempted to get up, but then fell back down.

"Gawrsh, this is kinda like workin' with Sora." Goofy commented before throwing his shield, Save the King. It boomeranged around the area, causing various Heartless to disperse. Just as his shield returned to him, Donald cast a Thundaga spell that eliminated more Heartless.

"Yeah." The duck agreed. Mickey suddenly fell from the sky behind Donald, nearly scaring the duck out of his feathers.

"Ah, Your Majesty!" Donald quacked. Mickey chuckled before slashing through an oncoming Heartless. The King then raised his Keyblade. Donald and Goofy nodded knowingly.

"For the Queen!" Donald shouted holding up his staff, Save the Queen.

"For the King!" Goofy shouted, holding up his shield and touching Donald's staff. Both objects touched Mickey's Keyblade.

"For Disney Land!" The King said loudly. There was a brilliant flash of light as a glowing white ball formed above the three weapons.

"Trinity Limit!" All three shouted simultaneously. The ball had a black-hole like affect, dragging in all of the Heartless and slaying them. Once it was over, Mickey sighed.

"Wow, that was tough, huh fellas?" Mickey said. His subjects nodded in agreement. Suddenly, there was a huge crackling noise as the ground beneath them began to crack. Then, a large, grotesque Heartless appeared and let out a loud, disturbing roar.

"What is that?!" Nebula asked angrily. Buzz's confidence had taken a tumble when Sora fell. Now, it was all gone. The 'Heartless' as the people called it was at least thirty feet tall and had tentacles coming out from seemingly every possible location. And the few spots that did not have tentacles had glowing yellow eyes.

"W-What is that thing?!" Donald cried as his eyes gazed at the ridiculously ugly Heartless. In the blink of an eye, a tentacle shot towards the king and was barely parried.

"Let's go guys." Mickey said with determination.

By now, Sora had pretty much recovered. Or at least, he was well enough to fight again. However, the Heartless seemed to be able to sense his weakness and ganged up on him.

"Reflectaga!" Sora commanded. A dome version of Riku's Dark Shield surrounded him as the Heartless landed. After a few seconds, the shield disappeared and blinking blue lights spread out, KOing the Heartless that had attacked Sora. A thrust from Kairi's KeyBlade saved Sora from being blind sighted by a random Heartless.

"Still got anything to say about fencing?" Kairi said with a smirk. Sora smiled back. The smile quickly faded as he grabbed Kairi and brought her close.

"Firaga!" Sora shouted. Kairi became mesmerized as flames danced around her and Sora, both protecting them and dealing damage to the Heartless. By now, all sorts of Heartless were appearing: Neo Shadows, Fright Knights, Blue Nocturnes, Green Requiems, and countless others.

"How're you guys holding up?" Riku asked, appearing beside his two friends. All three of them looked battle-worn and tired.

"Curaga." Sora said, performing his third spell in a row. Kairi and Riku felt the effects immediately and were once again ready for battle.

"What are we going to do? They just keep coming." Kairi said loudly while continuing to take out the Heartless. Suddenly, the Heartless just disappeared. Riku stopped moving as did Sora.

"This is either really, really good, or really, really bad." Riku commented. Sora gulped and nodded before collapsing again. A Heartless identical to the one King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were fighting appeared. Kairi squeaked and then looked at Sora, who seemed out cold.

"Um…"

"Get ready." Riku commanded. The redhead gulped and prepared to fight. The Heartless raised its tentacles and sent them flying towards the group. There was a flash and the Heartless let out a groan.

"You…" Kairi mumbled, looking at the back of Roxas' head. The blond looked at her and nodded.

"I got it!" King Mickey said as he jumped back from the Heartless that seemed not to die. The King had been 'getting it' for the past twenty minutes. The first time, he realized that the 'eyes' on the monster were actually the eyes of a bunch of Shadows. The second time was that the Shadows were 'glued' to the giant Heartless.

"What now Your Majesty?" Donald asked. No matter what spell he had used, it either had no effect, or did very little damage. Goofy was in the same situation, with his shield continuously bouncing off the Heartless.

"Do two Blizzards right after each other in the same spot!" Mickey commanded. Without another word, Donald did as he was told. The first spell caused the eyes occupying the area to disappear. When the second Blizzard hit, the Heartless roared. Then, two more yellow eyes appeared where the first set disappeared.

"What happened?" Goofy asked. Mickey smiled.

"The Shadows act as a type of armor. If you take them out and hit the unprotected area, then the Heartless feels the damage!" The King explained with a huge grin. He then proceeded to test out his theory with a mid-air combo. As expected, the Monster Heartless felt it. On the other side, Goofy rammed his shield into a cluster of eyes and then moved in order to avoid a Blizzaga from Donald.

"That's our king!" The duck said happily. There was a CLANG noise as he noticed Goofy standing in front of him with Goofy's shield blocking a tentacle.

"You should be more careful Donad." Goofy chided.

"Yeah, yeah." Donald said rolling his eyes. But Goofy knew that Donald was listening. The two then set up for another Bash-Blizzard combo.

Roxas was winning, but Riku knew it wouldn't last forever. Suddenly, thirteen shining swords appeared and rushed towards the Heartless. When the flash was gone, the Heartless still stood, causing Roxas to swear loudly.

"Roxas, wait!" Riku shouted while simultaneously shooting out a barrage of Dark Pulses at the Heartless. The Monster roared loudly.

"How did you do that?" Roxas demanded. Riku smirked.

"That wasn't very nice. Why would I give any information to an asshole like you?" He said, quoting Roxas earlier. The blonde was steaming as he turned around and charged again. Only this time, he was making progress.

"I don't get it!" Kairi said. She was doing her part of fighting, but was also struggling.

"That thing is covered in an armor of Shadows. When you hit one, it disappears, leaving an unprotected spot." Riku said, giving Kairi the short version. With a nod, Kairi went back to attacking the Heartless. Riku jumped back and started firing Dark Pulses rapidly at the same spot.

"Damn." Roxas said before turning back into Sora. The brunette landed on the ground and started attacking. Because of the circumstance, Sora didn't notice that he had passed out. Riku was about to tell him the Heartless' secret, when he noticed Sora was doing it on his own.

"Hey Riku, if you attack the same spot a couple of time, it actually does damage!" Sora shouted.

"…er, thanks Sora…" Riku said. Kairi laughed while continuing to attack the Heartless.

Twenty minutes later; Riku, Sora, Kairi, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood before Buzz and his superior.

"So do you know who could be summoning the Heartless?" King Mickey asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**With his inner Nobody and Heartless fighting, Sora's condition is getting worse. But when Riku and Kairi try to go find a cure, Sora comes with. Will he survive his latest quest?**

**Chapter 3**

"Zurg." Nebula growled angrily.

"Who's Zurg?" Riku asked. Nebula looked at him suspiciously before answering.

"An enemy to us and the galaxy. We've foiled his plans multiple times, but he always seems to have something up his sleeves." Was his answer. Mickey thought for a few moments.

"Do you know where he operates from?" The King asked. Once again, Nebula gave a suspicious look.

"I do believe I'm the one who should be asking questions. How do you know about these...Heartless? Where do they, and you, come from?" Nebula ordered. Goofy and Donald looked at each other nervously and then looked at Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Even Mickey looked unsure. Luckily, Roxas decided to appear and explain the Heartless and the different worlds to Nebula and Buzz.

"And you expect me to believe this?" Nebula asked, glaring at Buzz. Buzz looked down and sighed softly.

"I couldn't care less. All I expect you to do is tell us where Zurg is so that we can get rid of your Heartless problem." Roxas retorted. Kairi and Buzz paled, Riku, Goofy, and Donald looked shocked, and Mickey's face held no emotion.

"Or you could be trying to find Zurg so that you can help him destroy us." Nebula countered. Roxas's eyes flashed yellow before turning back to their normal blue color.

"Somebody talk to him before he winds up dead." Roxas said walking out of the room. Riku quickly followed him, but motioned for Kairi to stay.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Losing control, huh?" Riku asked tauntingly. Roxas looked at him with emotionless eyes.

"I've creamed you multiple times before. Do you really wanna continue fuckin' with me?" The blond growled. Riku could tell that he was getting mad and the darkness inside was growing. He was stirring up the Heartless inside of him.

"Look, we're trying to get this guy on _our_ side. It doesn't help us when you start being a smartass around the guy who pretty much rules this world." Riku replied. Before Roxas could reply, Sora awakened. At the same time, Kairi, the King, and Donald and Goofy walked out of Nebula's office.

"Nebula says that Zurg operates on a planet that's a few hours away from here." Kairi said. Riku looked at her incredulously.

"So are we ready to go?" Sora asked, completely unaware of the discussion that Riku and Roxas just had. Mickey just nodded. He really was getting too old for this.

"Um, Sora, are you sure you're ready for this?" Donald asked. Sora blinked his blue eyes and cocked his head to the side.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Sora asked. Kairi had noticed that he had become considerably paler since the mission started. It was a fact that was starting to bother her.

"Don't try that Sora." The redhead said blankly. Sora frowned and folded his arms across his chest.

"But you can't leave me here with a bunch of strangers!!" Sora insisted. Riku cringed at Sora's stupid yet considerable logic. He probably wouldn't be too safe. If anything, they'd probably lock him in a prison and Sora's condition probably would kill him off. Riku shivered at the thought.

"We should all stick together when we go. Come on." Riku commanded. Slowly, the group walked out of Nebula's office, leaving Buzz with his superior.

"I don't trust them. Take a group and go down there with him." Nebula ordered. Buzz nodded and trotted off.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

"Your Majesty, are you alright? You haven't said anything for a long time now." Donald noted. King Mickey, who was staring out the window blinked and looked at Donald. His eyes went over Goofy, who was also looking over him as well as Kairi. He sighed.

"Chucks guys, don't worry. I'm just thinkin'." Mickey replied. Donald knew there was more but didn't press the issue. The Gummi Ship was nearing the planet where Zurg was allegedly residing.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --- --

"Did I not tell you that they would come?" Said the calm and in-control voice that belonged to no other than Maleficent. Zurg said nothing for a bit and then turned to look at her.

"True, I suppose you did. However, will your plan work? I do not wish to waste my time fighting with a bunch of brats." He said. Zurg's mechanical voice was monotone, yet somehow still expressed emotion.

"Of course it will." Maleficent said as green smoke rose from her feet. Zurg stretched his arm.

"Wait!" He commanded. Maleficent stopped, but her glare was intense. She was not pleased at having been ordered to do something.

"What makes you think that you have any authority to command me to stop?" Maleficent hissed before quickly regaining her composure.

"I am not done with you yet. Tell me, what do you get out of this?" Zurg asked. Maleficent chuckled.

"That sir, is none of your business for now." Maleficent said in a sly voice laced with annoyance.

"You will tell me!" Zurg roared. Maleficent's eyes briefly flashed to their dragon form before she got herself under control.

"Again, what makes you feel that you have any authority to command me?!" She asked angrily Zurg stared into her eyes and the two faced off. The ball on the top of Maleficent's wand began fogging up while Zurg's gloves began glowing red. There was a large shockwave that resulted from Maleficent's green flames and Zurg's lasers.

-- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- -- --

The Gummi Ship rumbled a bit before Sora got it steady again.

"Whoa, what was that?" The brunette said loudly as he drew closer to the planet, which for now was unnamed. Riku shrugged.

"You might want to hurry up and land for now." Riku said, pointing to a spot perfect for landing. With a nod, Sora closed in on the spot. He was only a few miles up when the ship suddenly began shaking. They had been hit by something. Kairi screamed in shock.

"What's going on?" Goofy asked.

"We're under attack!" Sora grunted as he struggled to keep the Gummi Ship under his control. Sure enough, under them, Zurg's anti-aircraft cannons were shooting at them and Sora was trying his best to avoid them. Riku cursed inwardly while Donald readied the weapons systems. In seconds, he was blasting away at the cannons. But, the Gummi Ship was an endurance craft, not a weapons craft. And with the pounding it was taking, it's endurance was quickly being depleted.

"King's Shield Activate!" Mickey shouted. There was a shudder before Sora saw a large screen cover the window Sora was looking through. Seconds later, the ship crash landed into the planet's crust.

"SORA!!!!!!!!!!" Kairi screamed just as Sora passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

**With his inner Nobody and Heartless fighting, Sora's condition is getting worse. But when Riku and Kairi try to go find a cure, Sora comes with. Will he survive his latest quest?**

**Chapter 4**

Sora was out cold and wasn't changing into Roxas. He looked like a ghost with his clothes just barely fitting his body anymore. Tears streamed down Kairi's face as robots began to make their presence known. Riku practically growled as he summoned his keyblade. He was barely a black blur as he sliced through enemy after enemy effortlessly. The robots continued for a few seconds after Riku sliced through the robot's metallic shell before the robot split open. Donald and Goofy stared at the sight in jaw-dropped awe. Riku appeared beside Kairi's side, his pale blue eyes flashing.

"You guys wait here, we'll go after Surge. When Sora's ready, please just take him home." King Mickey said hesitantly. With that, he, Donald, and Goofy ran to the humongous fortress. Kairi and Riku made no sign of having heard the king.

"Sora, please wake up. Please!" Kairi begged. Beside her, Riku's eyes were filled with grief. The darkness was practically visible around him and soon Heartless were beginning to pop up.

"GO AWAY!!" Riku roared. The Heartless just as quickly disappeared. Riku's tear-filled eyes then went back to Sora.

"Wake up...please..." Riku said along with Kairi.

**.**.**.**

Goofy was in the lead with Donald running beside Mickey in a formation known as the Waltz, named after Mickey's father. Goofy had his shield raised, blocking any possible attacks from the front while Donald stayed beside the king with his staff at the ready. The formation was solid and the security robots that came out were quickly disposed off. Soon the trio was at the fortress gates still in the Waltz formation. On the downside, the door was locked. Without saying anything, Mickey raised his keyblade which gave a very slight dull. There was an echoing click as the doors slid open. Without pause, the three ran into Surge's palace.

The resistance was surprisingly weak and after about twenty minutes of running around, the trio soon discovered why. They were running past a door when the sound of a battle, along with a cold and familiar voice bought them to a stop. Slowly, Mickey unlocked the door. Behind the door were Surge and Maleficent, locked in battle. The two angrily looked at the intruders and then Maleficent smiled.

"Ah, I love the feeling of being correct. Now then Surge, you know what to do." The witch said in a sarcastic tone. Surge's ragged breathing was interrupted by a cold, maniacal laugh. In a flash, Surge sent a beam of red light from his hand that slammed into Maleficent. Before she could react, Surge's gloved hand glowed gold. A small object flew towards Surge's hands. The masked villain continued to laugha as he grabbed the object and disappeared behind a red, holographic light. Maleficent changed into her dragon form in less than a second and let out a terrible roar. Just then the ground shook. Seconds later, a huge robotic snake slithered into the room.

"Why King Mickey, it is such a shame that I did not get to know you better. Regardless, thanks to you, I have found what I was looking for. Sadly, I feel that we will not be able to reach an understanding, so I can only hope that your demise be quick and painless. And as for you Maleficent, well I never really liked you. Oh well." Surge's voice said over an intercom. Dragon Maleficent let out another roar before disappearing in a cloud of green smoke. The snake looked at Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Man, why do we always get stuck fighting the monsters?" Donald asked as the snake lunged towards the trio. The sound created from the impact of the snake's steel head and Goofy's shield made the whole room shake and it took Donald a while before he recovered long enough to fire off a Thundaga spell. The wizard followed up with a Blizzaga spell while Mickey lunged in with his keyblade.

**.**.**.**

At first, Sora was in a spaceship heading for an unfamiliar planet. Then he was falling in an empty darkness before he realized that he was in the Awakening. When Sora landed, he instantly found himself surrounded by two frozen statues. One was of Roxas with both of his Keyblades out as if he were charging. On Sora's opposite side was something that Sora had never seen, but knew instantly what it was. It was a Heartless version of him. The Heartless Sora didn't have a Keyblade, only claws on his hands. And then, the two figures unfroze and charged.

Sora jumped back just in time to avoid being sliced by Roxas' Oathkeeper. The Heartless Sora jumped over the blade and landed in a handstand on top of Oblivion. With a kick, Heartless Sora sent Roxas backwards. Roxas stayed on his feet and was about to attack again, only for time to freeze. Sora's heart skipped a beat when suddenly, the Heartless snapped his heads towards him. And then everything changed. Sora was looking up at Kairi and Riku, who were both in tears. Sora was about to say something when Kairi looked into eyes.

"Oh Sora, don't ever do that!" She cried as she threw her arms around him. Riku barely smiled, but his breathing was heavy, which meant that obviously Sora's unconcious state had affected him deeply.

"We're going home."

"No, but wait I-"

"Shut up Sora! We're going home and that's that. I can't see you like this...I don't want you to fight anymore." Kairi interrupted. Sora looked into her eyes, which contained a mix of joy, reflief and depression.

"Kairi-"

"Please Sora...please?" Kairi asked as she began to cry again. Sora looked towards Riku for help, but the oldest of the three turned his head and opened a portal. Kairi lifted Sora up on her shoulder and the two followed Riku into the portal.

**Okay then, well there's chapter three. Thanks for reading g2g, bye guys**


End file.
